weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
The Red (And Blue) Menace
ROLEPLAY START * After suffering major civil wars from Armagetian rebels. some of the land was given independence as "The Kingdom of Norira." * 9:16ArmageddongeeITAArmagetia is faring well for now, as well as building up defensive armaments * They try to mediate between the D.U.N. and the Kingdom of Noiria * Inviitng both of the leaders in their capital * 9:18Nour TNourGodly1592: I can't believe this stupid rebels has taken over some of the land.. * King Delobarato (weird name, i know): Shut up, at least you aren't facing communism. * NourGodly1592: ... * NourGodly1592: Let's go without troubles. * King Delobarato: Okay. * King Delobarato *on mind*: Stupid capitalist punk... * 9:21ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: So, you're both here. * 9:22Nour TBoth: Yea. * 9:22ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: Let's settle this up... * Armageddongee: Normally, i'd support a rebellion of Armagetians in a foreign nation. But the DUN is an important ally to me. * Armageddongee: So, i'd ask to you, Delobarato, to cease your independist requests, and to Nour to give a special status to the Armagetian zone of your Universe. * 9:24Nour TNourGodly1592 looks angry as he said the word "support" * 9:25ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: If you're really interested in our people's benefit, you'd better not start off a war against one of our closest allies, right? * 9:25Nour TKing Delobarato: Well, I would love to, if this bastard didn't taken over the entire land. * King Delobarato: At least he would've left that so that we can decide whether you can give them the land. :> * NourGodly1592, usual ran-out-of-patience behavoiour, has his eyes turn red. * 9:27ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: I understand what you mean, but... you know what secession brings, right? * Armageddongee: A state won't let part of it secede so easily. I guess you already know very well what happened with the AFR. * 9:28Nour TKing Delobarato: Yes. But the main problem is that we don't feel like our kingdom country. * 9:28ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: I'll ask to Nour, then... will you ever allow it to be independent? * 9:28Nour TNourGodly1592: ... * King Delobarato gives a smug to annoy NourGodly even more. * 9:29ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: I guessed that. * Armageddongee: There may be a solution or two. * 9:29Nour TNourGodly1592: Seriosuly, Delobarato?! * NourGodly1592: KEEP ING ANNOYING ME LIKE THAT AND I'M GONNA SMASH YOU IN SHREDS! * 9:30ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: The first is a condominium. The second is to make the "Kingdom Of Noiria" a satellite state of the D.U.N. * Armageddongee: Or atleast it's what i think. * 9:31Nour TKing Delobarato: The problem with satellite state is that there are some communist rebels, believe it or not. * 9:31ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: Communism? In the Norish Union? * 9:31Nour TKing Delobarato: Unfortunately, yes. * 9:31ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: ...I guess you guys already know what i think about communism. * 9:32Nour TKing Delobarato: That's why I tak- * For a moment, NourGodly pushes King Delobarato away from craziness of the communism. * NourGodly1592: YOU ARE TALKING LIES! * 9:32ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: But stil- * 9:33Nour TNourGodly1592: Seriosuly, this excuse has been heard for years to gain over my land. * 9:33ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: I can confirm.. * Armageddongee: Ultimately, i'm in the worst situation here. * 9:33Nour TNourGodly1592: You got lucky that I didn't use my full force, otherwise, it would be ing mayhem for you and your "country". * 9:33ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: I can't turn back to my ally, but i can't allow you to enslave by force my own people, too.. * 9:34Nour T???: Hmm... hmm... hmm... * 9:34ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: ...Who's that? * 9:34Nour T???: How about we turn every single D.U.N into a Federal Communism? * 9:35ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: What!? * 9:35Nour TNourGodly1592: WHO ARE YOU? * ???: No time to explain, the communism party will win on Armagetian's Kingdom. * 9:36ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: And why are you here? * Armageddongee: But... i banished the communist party years ago! * 9:36Nour T???: You know there are something called "rebels"? * 9:37ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: ...Ngh. The army will take care of you, rebellious ants! * 9:37Nour T???: Or is that so...? * ??? turns on the TV. * 9:38ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: Mh? * 9:38Nour TNews Reporter: The results of this 2017 parties isn't convincing. Our dear King will be replaced by Communism as the communist party won at overwhelming 85%... * 9:38ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: AAAAARGH! YOU IDIOT! * Armageddongee: DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?! * 9:38Nour T???: Yes... * ???: Hehehe.... * 9:39ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: Now that you'll abolish monarchy, the kingdom will be weak while you change the form of government... * 9:39Nour T??? reveals himself to be Colonel. * 9:39ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: ...And while you take care of your things, the AFR will show up! * 9:39Nour TColonel: HELLO THERE, OLD RIVALS! * NourGodly1592: ! * 9:39ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: ...I don't remember you? * 9:39Nour TColonel: Hmm, wrong disguise. * Colonel: . * Colonel truly reveals himself to be Dark Legendary. * 9:40ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: ...Oh, no. * 9:40Nour TDark Legendary: I'm back. * 9:40ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: You... you rigged the elections! * 9:40Nour TDark Legendary: Yes. * 9:41ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: No, no, no... this is all wrong" * *! * 9:41Nour TA bunch of russian-like soldiers breached across the meeting. * 9:41ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: I-It will be discovered, i swear! You can't lie to all of Armagetia! * Armageddongee: And other than that, we HATE communists! * 9:42Nour TDark Legendary: Or so? * Dark Legendary gives Armageddongee a tablet, a web opens up. * TheEnderGamer has joined the chat. * 9:42ArmageddongeeITAheya * 9:42Nour THi. * 9:42ArmageddongeeITAArmagedongee looks at the tablet * 9:42TheEnderGamerhello * 9:43Beckitten27hi * 9:43Nour TIt is a bunch of quotes from actual Armagetians to get out of monarchy and turn into communism. * 9:43ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: ...No... this can't happen... this CAN'T BE HAPPENING! * Armageddongee looks around him * Armageddongee: ...We're surrounded. * 9:44TheEnderGamerSo wait what has currently hpapened * 9:44Nour TDark Legendary: Look, all of that... is a dream... * Dark Legendary snaps his finger, everything turns pitch white. * 9:44ArmageddongeeITACommunists are taking over Armagetia * Armageddongee: ?! * 9:44Nour TDark Legendary: You see... * 9:44ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: What..? * 9:44Nour TDark Legendary: As you may have known, The Federal Republic is going to turn into communism... * 9:45ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: ...Uh, it... it might happen, right. * 9:45Nour TDark Legendary: And 75% of the communist party will go over the AFR. * 9:45ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: So? * 9:45Nour TDark Legendary: Because of the fact that AFR will turn stronger due to communism, it will take over some parts of your land, just like DUN has ever taken. * 9:46ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: Yes, that's right. I've been building up defenses for aged. * *ages * 9:46Nour TDark Legendary: But it will overcome the defenses for 5 years EXACTLY. * Dark Legendary: Now, I know that I wasn't supposed to help you. * 9:47ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: ...Well... if you're my enemy, why are you telling me? * 9:47Nour TDark Legendary: But you, and D.U.N and Centinid Republic will suffer from the communism propaganda. * Dark Legendary: And it will shift the balance, which isn't what I exactly wanted. * 9:47ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: And, let me guess, the Western Trolliverse will go red? * 9:48Nour TDark Legendary: ... * Dark Legendary: I wish it was that, man... * 9:48ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: Uh? * 9:48Nour TDark Legendary: The entire trolliverse will go red. * 9:48ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: My god, has the AFR got such an influence? I have to prevent that from happening! * 9:48Nour TDark Legendary: And then, your friends will be assassinated, then your sons, then YOU... * 9:49ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: ...! * 9:49Nour TDark Legendary: Now, when you wake up, some spies will tell you that a dangerous brainwashing machine has been discovered on AFR, and are now testing on the borders. * 9:49ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: Thanks, Dark Legendary. Wouldn't have expected it from you. * Armageddongee: But then? * 9:49Nour TDark Legendary: That's all I have to say. * 9:49ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: Well then. * 9:49Nour TDark Legendary: Now, I must wake you up for your casual 6:00 AM wake-up thing. * 9:50ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: Yeah, right. * 9:50Nour TDark Legendary snaps his fingers, Armageddon wakes up. * 9:50ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee wakes up, looking around himself. * He dresses up, does his usual salute to the people from his balcony and then walks into the court. * 9:50Nour TThe clock is 6:01 AM... * 9:50ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: 6:01... spies should come soon. * Armageddongee sends a message to Nour, telling him to come in a few hours. * 9:51Nour Tone Norish spy and some Armagetians came to Armageddon. * Norish spy #6: Help us, comrade. We have found something urgent... * 9:51ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: Greetings. * Armageddongee: Tell me. * 9:52Nour TArmagetian spies give Armageddongee the file called "Project Communism" * 9:52ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee looks at the file * 9:53Nour TThe file reveals about a machine used by the AFR to brainwash their people, much like MK ULTRA. The location will be from the border. * 9:53ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: Thanks for the useful information. You'll soon be rewarded. * 9:54Nour TThe spies salute Armageddongee then walks away. * 9:54ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: Now i'll wait for Nour to come, and i'll tell him. * Armageddongee sighs. * 9:54Nour TAfter a few hours, Nour knocks at the private meeting room. * 9:55ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: Nour. This is an important thing. * 9:55Nour TNourGodly1592: What happened? You were all panicked when you sent me that message. * 9:55ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee hands him the file * Armageddongee: I have to do something. * 9:55Nour TNourGodly1592 reads the file. * NourGodly1592: Project Communism...? * 9:56ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: Yes. * 9:56Nour TNourGodly1592: But, this doesn't look that dangerous. * NourGodly1592: I mean, brainwashing people, yes. * 9:57ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: Don't you get the potential of this? * 9:57Nour TNourGodly1592: Turning people into Stalin? * 9:57ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: They'll be brainwashing whole populations into communism, to take over countries! * 9:57Nour TNourGodly1592: Hmm... point taken. * 9:58ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: I mean... i don't know about you. But i HAVE to settle this before they damage my Kingdom. * Armageddongee: Those secessionists lived long enough. * 9:59Nour TNourGodly1592: Well, right now, we cannot take action since they will think that we did that to annex them. * 10:00ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: Heh, i think i have a casus belli. * 10:00Nour TWell, we have to wait until something bad will happen. * NourGodly1592* * 10:01ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: They already claim ownership of my territories, isn't it enough to invade them? If we wait it might be too late. * 10:01Nour TNourGodly1592: ... you sure you didn't annex them before? * NourGodly1592: Or your ancestors? * 10:02ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: Well, the story is simple. * Armageddongee: The AFR were territories just like the ones i own now. * Armageddongee: When one of my ancestors, Xarvier II, started to reform my Kingdom with newer ideologies, they refused to modernize and seceded to keep their culture unaffected. * Armageddongee: They put the mainland under siege.... but they fail to conquer it. * Armageddongee: We invaded each other something like... 20 times already? But no one ever managed to defeat the other once and for all. * 10:04Nour TNourGodly1592: ... * NourGodly1592: Y'all are confusing kings. * 10:04ArmageddongeeITAArmageddongee: I know, ancient countries have a messed up history. Category:Unfinished Roleplays